


Challenge Accepted:30 Days of Jorian

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Drabbles, First Times, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thirty day otp challenge for Jorian reordered into the progression of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharing Clothes

Dorian stood next to the fountain and laughed helplessly as John glared at him. John was sopping wet, sitting on the slimy, penny-covered floor of the fountain and pouting convincingly. Dorian was almost convinced that John was actually mad at him, but at the last second he caught the glint of humor in John’s eye and began to laugh again.

John struggled to his feet in his heavy, wet boots only to slide on the pennies at the bottom of the fountain well and fall onto his ass once again. He scowled up at Dorian’s renewed laughter.

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up. Meanwhile, your ‘human’ is gonna catch his death of pneumonia in this disgusting fountain. Help me Dee!” Dorian forced his giggles away and approached the fountain warily.

“You helped that kid a lot John. And seeing him laugh when you tripped into the fountain was really something else. His whole face lit up! Maybe you aren’t as bad with kids as I thought.” Dorian said as he pulled John to his feet and then yanked his arm to get him out of the fountain.

John shook as he dripped onto the cement floor, whipping off his sodden jacket that was only making the cold worse. He clenched his teeth together to keep them from chattering.

“C’mon, lets get back to the car before I do freeze. It’s cold out here!” John stomped his feet to get his circulation going as he watched the lights flash on his partner’s face.

“Your body temperature is dropping fast John. Here, have my jacket.” Dorian stripped off his jacket and wrapped it around John’s shivering shoulders. John slipped his arms into the sleeves, chuckling when his wrists stuck out from the cuffs. It was a little tight across his shoulders and he couldn’t zip it, but he was shocked at how warm it felt.

He missed the smile that Dorian aimed at his back as they made their way back to the car.


	2. animal ears

“Sandra, why are we doing this again? Isn’t it more than a little stupid?” John asked his boss as he fidgeted in place for the precinct group photo. He tugged at his shirt even as his partner glared at him; or tried to. Dorian couldn’t really manage an angry look, his eyes were always smiling. John’s hands dropped from his collar.

“Look John, I know that you think this is stupid but our precinct has the best solve rate in the entire state. So, you are going to stop messing around, stand next to your partner and smile because I said so, understood?” John nodded once and stepped towards his partner. 

Dorian, of course, didn’t fidget or question their boss on why they were doing this. He stood, back straight, smile already on his face, disco lights on his face still for the moment. John sighed.

“This whole thing is stupid. Dee we should be out there, doing something, anything other than taking a group photo. I feel like I’m back in high school with this.” Dorian clearly rolled his eyes.

“John, Maldonado has already explained why we are doing this. Please stop your complaining, you’re embarrassing me.” Dorian answered as the lights on the side of his face quieted down. A pensive look came over his face and John narrowed his eyes in distrust; the only time Dorian ever got that look was when he was going to ask something they both kew he shouldn’t.

“I’ve seen your high school photos John, they are quite flattering...in an old fashioned kind of way.” John bit the inside of his cheek to stop the explosion that was about to burst forth as the rest of the precinct had finally arrived.

John, as one of the tallest humans, stood in the back of the photo, next to Dorian, but in front of the MX’s. He smiled, grudgingly, allowing a glint of his desire to be anywhere else to show in his eyes.

As they looked at the photo later, Dorian mused aloud that it would be an attractive picture of John, if only someone hadn’t been holing bunny ears up behind his head.


	3. Chapter 3

“John, both Captain Maldonado and Rudy said that we needed to have a bonding activity day. I fail to see how this meets their requirements!” Dorian nearly whined as John dragged him through the crowds to get to their destination.

“We won’t even be talking! How can we bond as partners if we can’t speak?” John chuckled as they finally reached the head of the line.

“Two for the Indiana Jones trilogy showing please.” John paid for and accepted the tickets over his partner’s increasingly silly complaints.

“I’m simply attempting to share something very important from my childhood with you, Dorian. These are my favorite movies of all time and they’re only being shown on the big screen once, and as a trilogy. I thought you’d be happy that I wanted to share with you. I know Maldonado was when I told her about it.” John said as they stood in line so that he could get his popcorn. And maybe some m&m’s. And a soda, he thought, can’t forget the soda.

That brought Dorian up short. “You told the Captain what we were doing today? And she okayed it as a bonding exercise?” John nodded, his mouth conveniently full of popcorn. He’d told Maldonado that he was going to share something of his childhood with Dorian. It was close enough to the truth.

Unlike other showings, this particular theater was showing the movies in Indy’s chronology, instead of the order the movies had been released. John was thrilled that he could get “Temple of Doom” out of the way first, it never having been his favorite. Dorian was pouting loudly, how did he even do that John wondered, when the first movie was over and there was a twenty minute intermission.

“What, didn’t you like it? Indiana Jones was my favorite movie when I was a kid. Remember that before you start to pick it apart.” John warned as he made his way to the bathroom to wash the dye from the M&m’s off his hands. 

“It was fine John. I’d just rather we were sharing something else.” John turned and raised an eyebrow at his partner.

“Oh? Do tell.” He grinned. Dorian’s eyes flashed but the lights in his face stayed still.

“Never mind. Hurry up John, we don’t want to miss the start of the next one.”

It was about half way through “Raiders of the Lost Ark” that Dorian even noticed it. A slight intake of breath from John when the main character was on-screen. John’s heart rate picked up slightly too. By the end of “The Last Crusade” Dorian had figured out a lot of what John wasn’t saying by bringing him to the theater with him today.

John wasn’t just sharing his favorite movies with Dorian; he was sharing his first crush too. Dorian had a smile on his face when they left the theater. He’d gotten the message loud and clear.


	4. One is awake while the other is asleep

“This is so weird.” John mumbled as he waved a hand in front of his partner’s face. Rudy hovered off to the side as he observed John. Rudy thought that John was not taking his partner being turned off very well.

Dorian had, emphatically, not been decomissioned, but had a serious issue in one of his processors. Rudy had been forced to actually turn him completely off for 24 hours while he fixed the problem. John had been here watching for the last six of those hours, making comments and generally making Rudy nervous.

“Yes John, you’ve said that already. Please let me do my work so that we can turn him back on.” Rudy hated seeing Dorian like this and wanted to get finished as soon as he could. He bent his head back down over Dorian’s central processors and tried, and succeeded for the most part, to ignore John.

It wasn’t easy to ignore John or the way he was looking at Dorian. Rudy had seen a lot of things during his, relatively short and sheltered life, but he knew what he was seeing was more than simple caring. It was love. Rudy silently wondered if the detective even knew he was in love. He redoubled his efforts to get Dorian back online and in one piece.

“Dee, I know you can’t hear me right now so that’s why I’m gonna say this. I only wanna say it once. Don’t leave me. You make me a better person. You make me want to be a better person. Not just as a cop, either. Just... better. So, come back to me, okay?” Rudy heard every whispered word John spoke to Dorian’s unresponsive face, and had to blink back tears.

Rudy was pretty sure that Kennex knew he was in love.


	5. In Battle Side by Side

“When we get outta this, you and I are taking a day off!” John shouted at his partner as he ducked down behind a conveniently located car to hide from the bullets heading his way. He took a deep breath and let it out explosively as Dorian thumped to the ground next to him.

“You mean that John? You and me, together, for a whole day off” John’s eyes widened as he took in the hopeful, puppy eyes of his partner.

“Yeah, Dee, I mean it. But only if we get outta this! Disco-face us some back up and a solution!” John shouted again as he lifted up to squeeze off a few rounds.

Dorian contracted the precinct asking for backup as he tried to analyze the situation. From the small glimpse of what he’d seen while covering John, there was nothing between where the robbers were and the car they were hiding behind. Dorian searched his many data-banks for a solution before it hit him. Right in the side of the face.

“Dorian!!” John screamed as he pulled them both down to the ground. A stray ricochet had come off the hood of the car and slammed into Dorian’s head, just above his ear. John checked out the hole, noting that nothing was leaking and he couldn’t see any wires like the last time his partner had been shot in the head.

“You okay partner?” Dorian blinked and checked his processors, twice. He sat up, making sure to keep his head down below the hood of the car.

“Yes, John, it seems that it was just cosmetic damage, nothing with long lasting effects. I have a solution to our problem until back up arrives, assuming that you would still prefer to go on the offensive?” He asked. John nodded and Dorian stood up in a crouch.

“Follow me, John.” Dorian smashed through the passenger side window of the bullet-riddled car and shifted the car into neutral.

“Get inside John, and stay down until I tell you to shoot. You steer and I’ll push.” Dorian added, privately thinking that he’d rather be the one in front since he was more bulletproof than his partner, but he wasn’t sure that John could push the dead car. John nodded and leaned forward towards Dorian, pressing their lips together briefly before pulling back with a fierce look in his eyes.

“C’mon Dee. We do this, we’re taking a day off and talking about a few things.” Dorian ran his tongue across his lips as John watched with a hungry look on his face. Dorian was going to make sure they survived to their well earned day off if only so John would keep looking at him like that.


	6. Birthday

“This is for you Dorian.” Dorian blinked as John shoved a poorly wrapped box into his hands. He tried to think of what it could be for, but came up with nothing.

“What is this for John?” Dorian couldn’t be sure, but it looked like a blush bloomed over John’s tanned cheeks. Dorian cocked his head to the side and studied his partner. They’d been getting closer and closer in the last few weeks, Dorian was certain that something in their relationship was changing.

Though sometimes he had trouble deciphering the intricacies of interpersonal relationships, Dorian was certain that John felt for him the way he felt for John. He thought about kissing his partner a lot. He thought about a lot of other things too, and had run some background searches on human mating rituals.

“It’s a birthday gift. I mean, I don’t know when your actual birthday is but it was one year ago today that you woke up and became my partner and so...I got you something. Just open it, okay?” John looked away and now Dorian was certain that he was blushing. He looked down at the box in his hands.

It had been covered in overlapping, old-school sticky notes in various garish neon colors. Dorian began picking them off, one by one to see the box inside. It was a small, plain box with no markings on it. John shifted on his feet, clearly impatient. Dorian quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Look it’s not much but I just...just stop toying with it and open it, okay?” Dorian took pity on John and tore open the box. What he saw inside made him pause in silence.

“John, I can’t take this.” John shook his head and reached for the box, pulling out his father’s service watch. Dorian held out his arm and John fastened the watch around his wrist.

It was a simple thing, the watch. A plain, analog watch on a leather band. Nothing special but it was the thought behind it that made Dorian’s circuits buzz with emotion. It was old, it must have been from when John’s dad joined the service in the early 2000‘s.

“It’s the watch he wore every single day that he was on the job. It kept him safe and never failed on him and I thought...well since you gave me the new leg that never fails on me...”John trailed off, clearly choked up and Dorian looked up and smiled at him.

“Thank you John. I will keep it safe as it keeps me safe.” John smiled back at him and released his arm.

“Happy birthday Dee.”


	7. Doing something Sweet

McQuaid’s was packed on Karaoke night, as usual. John claimed his customary booth in the corner and surveyed the room. He’d never tell anyone that he loved coming on karaoke night, but he was fairly certain that Dorian figured it out. John smiled into his beer at the thought of Dorian and how their relationship was changing. 

They’d admitted their feelings for each other were more than that of just work partners. Dorian and John had quietly gone to Maldonado the night before and asked if Dorian could be moved into John’s apartment. They didn’t say anything about the new facet of their relationship, but John and Sandra had known each other a long time and she was a brilliant lady. They were certain she knew.

Dorian had vanished a few minutes ago and John was looking around to see where he’d gone when the lights on the stage flashed to announce a new singer. He forgot about his missing partner? Boyfriend? Lover? It was all so new that he hadn’t even had the chance to give the terminology a second thought. He just knew it was good.

He turned towards the stage and nearly spat out his beer when he saw Dorian in front of the microphone. John groaned near silently as Dorian looked right over to him and winked. They’d agreed not to come out as a couple right away, but apparently Dorian thought an afternoon of waiting was enough. As soon as the song started, John was certain that every cop in the state would know by tomorrow morning.

It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I  
Don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor, heh... but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show, I  
Know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you 

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words...  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind, while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that, keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green, or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that its done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words...  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words...  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

When Dorian finished singing, John was shocked to feel his eyes welling up with tears. He blinked viciously to make them go away as Dorian walked up to the table.

“Did you like it John?” John nodded very slightly as Dorian sat down across from him at the table. John’s hand shot out and grabbed Dorian’s collar to bring him close enough that he wouldn’t have to shout.

“It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me Dee...” John trailed off, unsure of how he wanted to phrase what he wanted to say. Dorian’s head dipped closer, waiting.

“I love what you had to say to me but did you have to say it with Elton John?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I don't know where this came from. Personally, I think it's funny.... but I know that I'm weird.


	8. Playing a Game

“No, Dee, I let you pick our last date. This time we are doing something I wanna do. Now, go on out and have a seat on the couch while I find what I need.” John waved a hand behind him as he bent down to dig at the pile of sediment at the bottom of his closet. Dorian, biting his lips to keep from ruining John’s good mood, did as asked.

“AHA!” Dorian heard from the bedroom before John emerged with a dusty, old-looking piece of electronic equipment which he began to plug into his tv.

“John that tech is positively ancient, are you sure it will hook into your television?” John harrumphed from behind the tv and Dorian sat back to at least enjoy the view of John’s ass in jeans. The man had a spectacular rear bumper. He snapped from his trance when John flopped onto the couch next to him and handed him what looked like a white, plastic, tiny steering wheel with buttons on it. He blinked at the thing in his hands as he turned to John.

“If you’re so curious, Dee, run a search. I promise this will be fun. And I know that my ‘ancient tech’ works cause sometimes I bring it out to relieve stress.” Dorian ran the search and came up with something he was not expecting.

“A Nintendo Wii? What are we doing with it?” Dorian held the plastic wheel aloft and tried to imagine what he could do with it, while John brought up the home screen on the television and pressed his buttons to make selections. Dorian watched intently so that he could do the same when it was his turn.

\---Itsa Me! Mario-- Came from the blank tv screen and Dorian’s head shot up to it in surprise.

“Okay Dee, this game is called Mario Kart. It’s a racing game. Pretty easy to pick up but we can play a sample course if you want.” Dorian was unnerved slightly by the unholy look of glee on John’s face. He thought about it for a moment.

“No, John, that’s okay. Let’s see what this is all about.” An hour later, they were neck and neck careening around Rainbow Road and Dorian had learned a lot about swearing. He’d also learned a lot about John. To wit: John is a very poor loser and Dorian saw his chances of a happy ending to this date vanishing rapidly. He glanced at John’s read, sweaty face and made a decision that would haunt him. He twisted his wrist and sent Luigi flying off the side of the Rainbow Road because it meant so much to John.

Later that night as he lay back on John’s bed as John panted and moaned above him, Dorian privately admitted that throwing the game was for him too.


	9. Cooking

Since Dorian didn’t eat, he didn’t cook, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t. Everyone knew that all “synthetics” were programmed to be able to do anything they wanted to do. However, John in the kitchen was a thing of beauty, so Dorian liked to sit at the bar and watch and learn.

For some unknown reason, John didn’t want people to know that he could cook, so he perpetuated the fiction that he could do nothing more than order ramen. He was so much more than that though; he loved to cook and he was very good at it.

At home, with Dorian, was the only place he allowed this fact to be known and Dorian was always happy to be let in on another secret facet of John’s life. He watched as John practically danced around the kitchen, chopping, stirring, singing along with the radio and being the happiest Dorian had ever seen him.


	10. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is "headcanon" length instead of fic length.... sorry for the brevity.

The first time that John and Dorian kissed was in John’s tiny kitchen as he cooked himself a gourmet meal after a long, successful day. He told Dorian to sit at the counter and just relax while he sang and danced around his kitchen. Dorian, fed up with the adorableness that was his partner and feeling the tension between them, got up and rounded the counter, sweeping John into his arms.

“Dee, what?” Dorian cut him off by pressing their lips together. He felt the moment that John gave into him; it went all the way through him. John’s lips were so soft against his own. He pulled back after they completed a turn around the kitchen in each other’s arms.

“Okay John?” John blinked and licked his lips, leaning down to kiss Dorian softly again.

“More than okay Dorian.”


	11. Holding Hands

Dorian’s hands were amazing to John. They could do so many things; comfort, heal, hurt, they could be gentle or hard. They were amazing and beautiful. John reached out for those hands so many times over the years and they never failed to be there for him.

If John really put his mind to it he cold remember the progression of their hand-holding over the years.

At first, it was a grasp of each other’s forearms, to help each other out or provide support.

It changed to a slapping together of their palms while fingers curled around the backs of their hands. It was a happy feeling; it gave both of them silly smiles.

Then it was a curling of fingers together in the dark of night. While the rest of their bodies were intimately twined together, their fingers always innocently found each other in the dark.

From there, it hardly ever changed. It was a combination of the three; first a gripping of forearms, then palms sliding together and holding as fingers intertwined.

John looked down at his hands through his tears; they were gnarled and spotted with age and arthirits. The ring on his third finger couldn’t even be removed for cleaning anymore, leaving the metal dingy and dinged with age; just like his hands.

He looked across the room, squinting without his glasses, to see Dorian’s beloved hands. They were still young and strong. Dorian’s hands, just like Dorian himself, looked just like he did all those years ago when John first “woke him up” and told him to update his files.

John wouldn’t trade a thing in the world, except perhaps the chance to see what age looked like on Dorian’s hands.


	12. Doing Something Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my first Jorian smut!!!!

Dorian loved to watch John’s reactions to things; all things. Even if it was something he'd seen a hundred times before, it gave him a simple, wonderful kind of joy every time.

They were lounging on the couch, watching some basketball game on tv. John was sitting up and Dorian was lounging against him comfortably. Dorian was enjoying John’s laughter and subconscious commentary on the game when John’s scent caught his attention. He smelled good, and aroused.

Dorian squirmed on the couch, moving so that he was laying with the side of his head on John’s stomach; with John’s mostly quiescent cock just in front of his mouth. He blew a soft breath across the crotch of John’s loose basketball shorts watching the outline of John’s cock twitch at his attention. He grinned as John lightly swatted his arm.

"Quit it Dee, I've been looking forward to this game all day." Dorian smiled and nuzzled his ear further into John’s soft belly. He gently stroked his hand up and down the thigh under his shoulder while he contemplated his next move.

Deciding that subtlety wouldn't get him what he or John wanted, moved his face down so that he could mouth at John’s growing erection. John’s hips flexed and he groaned, sliding his fingers into Dorian’s hair.

Dorian shifted again and tugged at the elastic waist of the basketball shorts.

"Off." He said simply as John groaned when the heat of his mouth was taken away.

"You can still watch your game John." He said as he lifted himself up so John could flex his hips and shove the shorts down to his ankles. He felt John’s hand, hot to his synthetic skin, press on the back of his neck as John spread his legs the smallest bit. 

Dorian allowed John to push his head lower, back down where they both wanted it. He cupped John’s balls in one hand as he mouthed the growing cock in front of his face. He didn’t use tongue, even though he could hear John whining for it. Instead he pulled away totally and cocked his head up to meet John’s eye.

“You wanted to watch the game John. You watch the game and I’ll... amuse myself.” With a wicked grin, Dorian turned his head back to John’s now fully-aroused cock. He puckered his lips and pressed them down over the head, down, down, down until the head was lodged in his throat and John was cursing uncontrollably.

Dorian forced his throat to expand and contract before he pulled all the way off John’s cock, until the head was in his mouth resting on his tongue. He could feel the blood pumping through it; he could feel the way it pulsed and twitched in his mouth. 

The little, simple things that he did for John amused him to no end. Especially the way that John reacted to them. Even now, John knew that Dorian would never just stop, but his hand was still hot and heavy and pressing at the back of his head. John’s hips were lifting minutely as he tried to fuck Dorian’s face.

It was John’s subconscious reactions; the involuntary ones, that made Dorian fall in love with him. With that thought firmly in the forefront of his mind, he took John’s cock all the way to the root again and began to hum. John’s reaction was priceless.

“Fuck Dee!” He yelled as he pressed hard on the back of Dorian’s neck and held him there. Dorian contracted and relaxed his throat again, working the head of John’s cock like no human lover could ever hope to. His fingers reached down below John’s balls to press gently on his entrance and John was shouting incoherently and shooting down Dorian’s throat. Dorian swallowed and lifted off John’s softening cock to look up at his lover.

“How’s the game John?”


	13. Cosplay

“John why are we wearing this again? It is meant to be a funny costume party.” Dorian asked as John handed him what looked like a waiter’s outfit, complete with two pairs of pants and a pair of scissors. He looked from the spare pair of pants in John‘s hands and back to the scissors, already feeling confused and certain he wasn‘t going to like where this was going.

“John, what is this? Are we supposed to be specific people? What is going on here?” John looked over at Dorian with a gleam in his eye that Dorian knew spelled trouble.

“Yes it is a costume party. Once you’re dressed, I’ll tell you what the rest of the joke is. Hurry up or we’re gonna be late.” John was already attired completely, napkin over his forearm and long apron tied up. Dorian shrugged and began to peel off his clothes to get ready.

Once they were safely in the car, John turned off the radio and told Dorian to look up a specific song on youtube. Dorian’s eyes went wide with horror as he watched. It was the first time he was happy not to be human, or else he knew that he would be blushing in embarrassment already. John cackled as he watched the emotions play over his boyfriend’s face.

“John we can’t...”

“Oh yes we can Dee.” John cut him off gleefully.

“So that extra pair of pants that you handed me was for...”

“Oh yeah. This is gonna be hilarious.” John cut him off again and Dorian, sunk in misery at the thought of doing this, stayed silent for the rest of the drive.

They arrived at the party and Dorian found that Detective Paul and his MX were dressed much like he and John were. Dorian blinked at them in confusion as the four of them lined up with their backs just slightly in front of a wall. He tried to think of something to say.

“Detective Paul how did John coerce you into this?” Richard Paul turned and laughed in Dorain’s face.

“Well, it seems that me and Kennex have a few more things in common than we thought. Besides, neither one of us wanted to come to this mandatory costume party so we figured it would be the best way to get our point across. Oh good, here comes the boss lady now.” Paul turned away from Dorian so they were all lined up as in the video he’d watched.

When Maldonado approached, the MX on the other side of Richard began to play the music that had been running on a horrified loop in Dorian’s brain since he’d heard it in the car. John and Richard began to sing and, with a hefty swat to his side from his boyfriend, Dorian reluctantly joined in.

“Sit on my face and tell me that you love me  
I’ll sit on your face and tell you I love you too  
I love to hear you oralize  
When I’m between your thighs  
You blow me away

Sit on my face and let my lips embrace you  
I’ll sit on your face and then I’ll love you truly   
Life can be fine if we both sixty-nine  
If we sit on our face in all sorts of places  
And play till we’re blown away”

The final note of the song rang out in the now silent room. Richard and John on either side of Dorian were vibrating with suppressed laughter. The whole room seemed to have come to a standstill. Bright, clear laughter rang out from the back of the room, Dorian was shocked to see it was from Valerie, and applause soon followed. The four singers took a bow in front of the still silent and apparently fuming Captain. Then they turned as one and gave another bow, showing the fact that all of them had the ass cut out of their pants as they walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, yeah...Sorry/not sorry about this one. This is the result of a failed prompt of mine to someone *ahemreadithoney* who said she couldn't write it. So I wrote it to prove that it could be done....and immediately thought it was hilarious and had to be posted. It's not, strictly speaking, cosplay....but meh, I think it's hilarious.  
> and here's the link to the youtube video  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKV3GC0RERs
> 
> ....watch with headphones, LOL


	14. Making Out

Valerie Stahl liked to think of herself as an open-minded, generally loving person. She worked very hard at seeing the best in people and life in general. Many people that knew her attributed this to her Chrome genes, but it simply wasn’t true. Her parents had been wonderful, loving individuals who instilled that kind of thinking in their only daughter, and would have no matter the circumstances of her birth.

She watched, quietly, the relationship between John and Dorian as it grew. At first, she’d been heartbroken; she had more than a passing fancy for the attractive, older detective. As she watched their relationship grow, however, all of that went away in the face of how beautiful their love was.

Dorian was a secret nurturer. John was a not-so-secret child sometimes. John was funny. Dorian was a great straight-man in their little comedies. Dorian was warm and welcoming while John frequently standoffish and seemingly cold. They worked so well together before they were ever a couple that Valerie wondered why it took them so long to admit their feelings. Then she remembered that they were men and it all made sense.

She wandered away from the party after their impromptu concert, still chuckling into her drink. She tripped over the “Cleopatra sheath dress” that was just a hair too long, even for her, and stumbled into a darkened hallway. And found another reason that John and Dorian worked as a couple; they were fucking hot.

John, being a good few inches taller than Dorian, had him pressed up against the wall with one arm braced next to his head. John’s other hand was possessively grabbing Dorian’s hip and pulling him closer together. John’s head was tilted away from Valerie, but she could clearly see the way that his tongue flicked out over Dorian’s plush bottom lip, begging for entrance to his mouth.

She gasped when Dorian opened up and allowed John into his mouth and their bodies crashed together. She raised a hand to her lips to cover the sound but it was too late; John’s forest green eyes and Dorian’s sky blue ones turned to her. She smiled at them and Dorian smiled back.

John raised one finger to his lips in the universal “keep quiet” signal, with an accompanying question in his eyes. Valerie nodded at him and stepped away, leaving them to their alone time.


	15. Shopping

“We need a new couch John.” Dorian said as he sat down and a spring poked out and stabbed him in the back. He winced and wondered how it was possible that John wasn’t in pain like he was. He didn’t even feel pain. He leaned forward and watched closely as John sat down gingerly, realizing that he did it, not because he was in pain, but because he knew how to sit down to avoid the springs.

“No, get up John, we’re going back out. If you won’t buy a new couch, I will. I have the money.” Dorian began to put his jacket back on and head towards the door, ignoring John’s whining the whole way.

“If you get up now you can drive.” He threw over his shoulder as he opened the door. He heard John’s thundering feet behind him and smiled into the empty hallway.

At Haverty’s, John sat in every single couch. This one was too hard; that one was too soft; that one wouldn’t fit the space; he didn’t like the leather; if he wanted a recliner, he’d buy a Laz-Y-Boy. The list of “why this one won’t work” grew with every couch that they were shown.

Dorian was losing his patience.

Finally, after John had discarded every single couch that the store had to offer, an was about to walk out with a strangely satisfied look on his face, he spotted Dorian in the back with the manager. Dorian was handing over a money chip and arranging a delivery. John stomped back and tried to grab Dorian’s arm but he pulled away at the last second.

“We are getting a new couch John, and they are delivering it tomorrow. You can say goodbye to yours tonight.” John pursed his lips like he was going to say something awful, then his eyes got wide and his chin began to shake. Dorian took a step back.

“But I’ve had it since the academy.” John whined and Dorian’s eyes narrowed as he analyzed John’s face. His features said “sadness” but his eyes...his eyes said that he was manipulating Dorian. Dorian smiled

“Okay John, I can see how much it means to you.” John’s smile returned quickly before Dorian could finish his statement.

“So you can spend the night saying goodbye to your old couch by sleeping with it. And only it.”


	16. Eating Ice Cream

It had been an awful day. It was the type of day that would convince even the most stalwart police officers that saving humanity wasn’t possible. John was so emotionally exhausted by the time they left the precinct that he didn’t protest Dorian driving home as he normally would. They rode home in silence, John sinking deeper into misery with each minute of the short trip. Dorian actually flicked on the flashing lights of the car so that he could get them home faster.

He ushered John into their apartment and into the shower, getting increasingly nervous at John’s worsening mood. He ran into the kitchen to find something for John to eat and was reminded that it was John’s typical grocery shopping night. There was almost nothing edible in the whole kitchen. As a last resort, he checked the freezer, and hit paydirt.

“Dee, I’m not hungry, gonna just lounge on the couch. Come cuddle with me?” Dorian looked up from what he was doing and couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his face. Even though John was having a miserable day; he was tired and sad and heartbroken, he still craved Dorian just as Dorian craved him.

“Go on John. I know you don’t want to eat but you have to, I’m bringing you in something.” John rubbed at one eye tiredly and nodded as he turned away and went to curl up on the couch. Dorian grabbed the bowl of ice cream and followed. He tapped John’s legs to get him to lift up and slid in underneath them, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch as he did so.

“Dee, it’s about 90 degrees out there, I don’t need a blanket.” John grumbled as Dorian covered his legs with the blanket. Dorian said nothing, simply scooping up a spoonful for ice cream and holding it out to John. John raised an eyebrow but parted his lips, accepting the spoonful.

“I have this statement running through my memory banks; ice cream makes everything better. I don’t know if it’s a quote, or old sales slogan or what but I thought, after today, it certainly can’t hurt to try.” John nodded and hummed as he took another spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

“I don’t know if it’s the blanket, the ice cream or you but I’m feeling better already, Dee.” John said honestly as he accepted the last spoonful. He pushed forward as he swallowed and kissed Dorian with the taste of mint chocolate chips still on his tongue.


	17. Formal Wear

“What do you mean you don’t have dress blues? All cops have dress blues Dee!”  John shouted as they were leaving the precinct.  Dorian shrugged and stepped into the car, waiting for John  to come around and get in so they could leave.

“Not everyone John.  I’m a synthetic, I’m blessed to not have to wear what the MX’s wear. It’s not that big of a deal, man.” John turned the car on, then turned to Dorian with a glare.

“It’s a big deal to me Dee. We’re going to the tailor’s now.”  John floored it out of the parking lot and headed across town, in rush hour, to the tailor that made the dress blues for all the police in the city, with Dorian protesting the whole way.

“John, It’s fine, really. I don’t imagine I’ll ever need them.”  John practically jumped out of the car and ran around the front to pull his partner from his seat.  He threw Dorian up against the car and physically crowded him, pressing him against the side of the car.  John rocked his hips into Dorian’s hips and pressed their chests together. John leaned close enough that his breath was ghosting over Dorian’s lips before he spoke again.

“I want you to have them Dorian. I want to see you in them. I want to help you get into them and I want to help you take them off. So, let’s go into the tailor, let him measure you and buy some dress blues.”  John pulled away and tugged on his jacket to hide the inevitable reaction he had to being pressed up against his partner.

A week later, Dorian went alone to pick up the new formalwear. When he got home, he let John help him put it all on before they helped each other take it all off again.


	18. Morning Rituals

It was the same thing every morning. John would grumble and snarl his way into the kitchen for a cup of coffee and breakfast while Dorian unplugged his charging station and made the bed.  John would grunt his thanks for making the bed as he made his way into the shower.

Dorian usually joined him in the shower; only to make sure that John’s back was fully cleaned.

John would shave and brush his teeth as Dorian laid out their clothes and got another cup of coffee ready for his grumpy husband.  They shared sleepy, unhurried kisses on the way out the door as they headed to work.  For thirty years, this was the ritual.

After thirty years of partnership, John was forced into retirement.  It broke his heart and Dorian’s by extension.  The morning ritual changed after that; it took longer for John to wake up when there was nothing to wake up for. John’s human body was getting older too; it took longer just to get moving.

Dorian’s world changed, but Dorian himself did not.


	19. Getting Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write this out as a scene but it just simply wouldn't come. I felt like I was intruding on too special of a scene. So here's my headcanon for their wedding day. A bit of tradition for our non-traditional boys.

It wasn’t legally binding, but getting married was something that John and Dorian really wanted. So, they gathered in Rudy’s basement lab, along with Valerie and Richard, and asked Rudy to perform the ceremony.

Since it wasn’t legally binding, they asked Rudy to read traditional vows that they’d found. John and Valerie cried silently through the entire ceremony. Rudy sniffled when he announced them man and husband. Even Richard Paul teared up when they shared their first kiss.


	20. On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this, I'M SORRY. This one is gonna hurt my lovelies!!!!

When they jokingly fought about it years later, when John could barely move and Dorian was more young nursemaid than husband, they never ended up agreeing about their first date.

Dorian, still young and beautiful with love in his blue eyes, would smile at John and say that their first date was shortly after they'd become partners. John was eating and Dorian, being tired of waiting, was egging him into eating a live slug. John did it just to prove a point to him and the memory, stored lovingly in Dorian’s data files for long years, never failed to make Dorian fall in love again.

John, milky-eyed, white haired and unable to get out of his chair without help, disagreed. He said it was much later, after he'd realized his feelings and actually made it a point to ask Dorian out. That was their first official date, he wheezed.

Dorian would smile and wipe the drool from his chin, unwilling to force the issue. Dorian wanted only happy thoughts, there at the end.

He knew it would be soon; he could see death in their future. Without John, there was no reason for him to go on. So he smiled again and brushed a small tear from his cheek as they joked about happier times long past.


	21. Cuddling

It progressed slowly, their awkward dance on the couch. At first, when Dorian would come over and hang out with John, they sat at opposite ends of the couch. They chatted awkwardly and moved not at all as they watched whatever John wanted to watch.

As they became closer partners, they began to sit close enough to exchange what Dorian liked to refer to as a “manly touches”. A slap on the shoulder or bicep to get attention or a nudge of knee against knee to emphasize a point one of them way trying to make.

When they admitted that they both felt more strongly for each other than just simple partners, they sat up against each other, touching from shoulder to knee. They enjoyed the closeness, and even when they were out in public, never gave a thought to it.

Then, one night, something magical happened. It had been a rough day and John was feeling needy. He wanted to be comforted; to be held. So he asked Dorian to sit down on the couch first, which was out of the ordinary. John never asked Dorian to sit down, he just assumed that he would. Dorian sat down and John sat at the opposite end of the couch and lay so that his head was in Dorian’s lap.

“What’s this John?” He asked as he automatically began to run his hands though John’s hair. He liked the blissed out, happy look John’s face got as he carded his fingers through the thick hair.

“Today was a shitty day, Dee, I think you know that. Sometimes...don’t you just... I mean, have you ever wanted to be cuddled?” Dorian froze at the word “cuddled”, trying to think.

“No, John, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to be cuddled. But I think I could grow to like giving cuddles.” John smiled up at Dorian from his lap, curled on his side and turned on the tv. Dorian kept carding his fingers through John’s hair, occasionally stroking a hand down his arm or back and watching the tension flow out of the man he loved. 

He decided that cuddles were a very good thing.


	22. Spooning

“I can’t get comfortable, Dee.” John groaned into the pillow.  He rolled onto his back and looked up at Dorian, standing at his charging station next to the bed.

“I feel like you’re guarding me. Watching me. It’s weird.”  Dorian opened his eyes to look down at his new lover. He grinned at him without moving.

“Kick off the covers John…watching you sounds fun.”  John laughed and threw the spare pillow at Dorian’s head.

“Kinky robot. Is there a detachable cord  or something? I know you’re right next to the bed but…you’re too far away.”  John rolled back onto his side, away from Dorian.  Dorian looked at the broad expanse of John’s back, still sweaty from their earlier exertions.  He wanted to be closer too.  He unplugged himself from the station and turned to look at the cords.

“It looks like.. hmm, hang on.”  He unscrewed the panel and was able to pull out the extensive wiring.  He heard John roll over again and watch what he was going.

“Now who likes to watch.” John let out a huff of breath that Dorian knew indicated amusement.

“Perverted Robot, despite everything I am not a technophile.” Dorian laughed as he finished the modifications to the charging station.  He held out the cord; it was long enough that he could lay in the bed but not long enough for him to roll around.

“Well, here, I fixed it, my non technophile partner. Roll back over onto your side.” He reached down and plugged himself in as he grabbed the pillow on the floor.  Dorian rolled onto the bed, facing John’s back and closed his eyes, waiting.

John huffed and twitched; he wiggled and whined. Eventually he was able to scoot himself back far enough that his ass was seated in Dorian’s lap and his back was against Dorian’s chest. Dorian rearranged his arms,  one under John’s head and the other across his hip, so that his hand was on John’s chest, above his beating heart.

“Huh, never been the little spoon before.” John said into the darkness as he drifted off to sleep. “S’nice.”

Dorian agreed; it was nice.


	23. First Trip Away

“Going? Where are we going?” Dorian asked as John dragged him into their apartment.  John grunted and dropped to his knees to dig under the bed for his suitcase.  He finally found it, making a mess in the process, threw it on the bed and began to throw clothes into it.

“We needed a vacation, so I asked for one and got approved. Thought you might like a chance to get the hell outta dodge and have some time to ourselves.”  John threw the words over his shoulder as Dorian stood there, blinking at him.  Seconds passed and John was already finished packing before Dorian even processed what was happening. John had his suitcase in hand and they were headed out the door.

“Where are we going John?”  John threw a smile over his shoulder as he locked the door.

“It’s a surprise Dee. I think you’ll like it.” Dorian blinked again at the tone in John’s voice and the smile that he loved but had learned to distrust slightly.  John stuck out his full lower lip.

“It’s not like the last time Dee, I swear. You really will like it this time!”  He tried to infuse his voice with positive feelings, but he was pretty sure that it came off as whiny.  He shrugged and tossed his bag into the car.

One car ride, plane trip and two taxi fares later, because the first cab driver somehow got lost, they arrived at their destination. John was smiling and glowing with pride. Dorian was a little bit underwhelmed.

They were standing outside a small-ish three story white building with a sign hanging above the front door that said “Busy Lodge”. Dorian turned to John to ask why he looked so excited to be standing in front of a run-down bed and breakfast in the middle of nowhere New Hampshire, but the excitement on John’s face halted his words.

“It’s been in my family for almost 100 years, Dee, and we have the whole place to ourselves for a week.  I thought, a few days, we could lay around and go swimming; and a few other days we could maybe fix it up a bit? Make it somewhere we both would like to spend time?” Dorian smiled at his partner and lover easily, leaning over to press their lips together and take John’s bag.

“Sounds wonderful John.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated just a little bit here; 'Busy Lodge' has been my family's getaway spot since the early 70's and I couldn't think of a more peaceful spot for John and Dorian to have a trip away. It will always be one of my favorite places on the planet.  
> And, if anyone reading this has ever read/watched Peyton Place, it's the building that was used as the 'hospital' back in the days when Grace Metallious was writing her sensational novel. Yes, Petyon Place is a real place called Gilmanton, NH.


	24. Dancing

The first night of their vacation, John was sitting on the back porch watching the sun go down over the lake when Dorian finally found him again.  He was sitting in an ancient rocking chair, paint chipped and wood warped from years of family members sitting in it.  Dorian leaned in the doorway leading out to the porch and took in the view of his lover, smile on his face as he watched the sunset.

Dorian saw an old-style crank radio sitting on the ledge of the window and reached over to click the knob on.  He took just one second to turn the station to an old love song that made his smile grow before he gently placed an hand on John’s shoulder and asked him to dance.

“Dee…” John whispered, even as he got up. Neither one of them knew if it was a question or a statement, but neither seemed to care.  John slipped his arm around Dorian’s back, took his smaller hand in his own and led them in a slow dance around the bare floor of the porch.

 

_A love that’s all to us_

_A love we give in trust_

_A love that means so much_

_This love is true_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious...the song I used is called "This love is true" by NRBQ and it is the song that I walked down the aisle to in my wedding. It's always been one of my favorites.


	25. arguing

Dorian sang on stakeouts. A lot. A fucking lot, if you were to ask John, which no one ever did. Whenever there was a stakeout, Dorian would search through his data files and find sometimes silly, sometimes loving, sometimes good music to sing.  He knew that John, despite his whining, loved his singing. Even when he “sang” the thrash metal.

However, on this particular night, John had a migraine headache that would not quit. He’d taken meds, placed ice on his temples, tried a hot washcloth on his forehead, tried sleeping it off and nothing worked. He was miserable and even more short tempered than he normally was and it caused an argument.

Dorian was in the middle of a lovely rendition of _“Can You Feel the Love Tonight”_ when John snapped.

“Would you please turn off the karaoke mode? Synthetic on silent.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, John wanted them back.  Unfortunately for him, there was no taking back words once they were spoken.

“Look, Dee, I’m sorry. I have a headache that won’t go away and my brain is gonna burst out of my eyeballs and ears.” John said, but Dorian wasn’t listening. He’d gone silent, as requested.

John’s headache got worse after that.


	26. making up

John endured exactly one week of silence, though he tried everything that he could think of to fix it.  He apologized over and over, he begged, he pleaded, he got down on his knees while Dorian was in his charging station and sucked his cock until Dorian came all over his face; not one peep.

John was in a living nightmare; the only saving grace was that Dorian was not so mad that John couldn’t touch him.  They still cuddled on the couch in the evening; they still slept next to each other at night. Dorian simply refused to speak.

Finally, John came up with an idea.  It was a long shot; but he was out of ideas.

Another fucking stakeout came up and John volunteered them for it as Dorian looked at him suspiciously.  John gave him his best “I swear I’m totally innocent” smile, and got nothing but Dorian marching out to the car.

Once they were in place, John began to hum quietly.  He kept his eyes forward but could feel Dorian looking at him.  He increased his volume slightly. Soon, he began to add in words.

 _“Don’t go breakin my heart; I couldn’t if I tried; Oh honey if I get restless…”_ Just as John was about to despair, Dorian sang his line.

“ _Oh baby you’re not that kind.”_ John knew, in that instant, that while it might not be all the way back to good, it would get there sooner rather than later.

And all it took was an Elton John duet.


	27. Different Clothes Style

“John what is that you are wearing?” Dorian asked as he looked over at his lover.  John scowled at him as he twisted back and forth in front of the mirror. It was certainly more colorful than the clothes that John normally wore but it had a certain appeal to it, Dorian thought.

“Apparently we’re doing some kind of fundraiser or something for the precinct today. I have to work in some restaurant called ‘Philly’s Café’ for the day. They just sent over my uniform and this is it.”  Dorian nodded and stepped back to take in the full image.

John was wearing his standard boots, which Dorian was pretty sure weren’t kitchen safe but he held his tongue.  His eyes travelled up John’s legs, encased in soft, worn denim. Dorian’s sensors flashed when his eyes saw how the jeans cupped John’s perfect ass. He also had a butter-cup yellow tee-shirt on, that showed off his defined arms and gave tantalizing glimpses of his waistline where the shirt was too short. John tugged at it.

“I think they sent me a size too small.” He grumped as he pulled down on the shirt yet again. Dorian disagreed.  He thought John’s normal clothes were good, certainly, but they hid his amazing body.  His long, strong legs; defined arms; sculpted abs. Dorian stepped closer to John and ran a hand up John’s back in the soft cotton tee.

“I like it a lot, John. How much time do you have before you have to leave?” Dorian asked as he slipped a hand onto John’s stomach under the shirt. John turned in his arms and regarded him silently but Dorian wasn’t fooled. He could sense John’s arousal; as well as being able to feel it against his leg.

“I’ve got long enough for what you’re thinking, my kinky robot. I should wear a tee-shirt and jeans more often?”  John asked cheekily as Dorian slipped his other hand under the shirt and pulled it up and off.

“Oh, I think you look best in nothing at all John.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I cheated again....I could not figure out what to do so I had JOhn work a shift at the deli-shop my husband and I currently own. *shrug* I'd really just love to see him behind the counter there, though our uniforms are just jeans and a buttercup yellow tee-shirt...LOL


	28. Staring into Each Other's Eyes

“Dee? Dee, come here.” John rasped from his wheelchair.  Dorian, who’d been in the kitchen making John’s lunch came running at the panicked tone of his husband’s voice.  He knelt down next to the chair, placing one hand gently on John’s knee.  He looked into the wrinkled face of his beloved.

“What do you need John?”  He asked as he watched John’s head come up.  John’s eyes met his own head on, with no sign on hesitance.  Though there were cataracts in his eyes now, Dorian could still see the beautiful golden green shade of them, and it made his soul sing.  He could still see all of the love that John had for him.

“Am I going to die soon?”  John’s hoarse voice sounded and Dorian had to force himself not to flinch.  John’s intelligent, beautiful eyes were studying his reaction.  John needed the truth from him; deserved the truth from him. Dorian forced his eyes to stay on John’s, to let John see the answer in his eyes.

John looked as best he could; his vision was more faded than even Dorian knew.  He fought the urge to squint and give the game away.  He looked as closely as he could into Dorian’s young/old eyes. John still loved the color of them; the life that he saw in them.

It was that life in Dorian’s eyes that made it clear no such thing shined from his eyes. He nodded his head slightly.  He was tired. He was heartsick from seeing Dorian’s still young and beautiful features.  It was time.

“You know Dee? I just love the color of your eyes.” He said aloud. The rest of his thoughts didn’t need to be heard to be understood.


	29. Hanging out with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi-major character death? Shockingly not a sad chapter! Uh, I apologize in advance... Please don't throw things at me!

“She wouldn’t want this Dee. She would hate this somber funeral.” John turned to his partner and lover with pain etched on his face.  Both of them were still in their dress uniforms, having just been pall bearers at Sandra Maldonado’s funeral.  The entire precinct, plus some, was heading to her favorite bar to celebrate her life and John was having a difficult time dealing with her loss.

They arrived at the bar and Dorian ushered the puffy-faced John inside, ordering him a beer and getting him a seat at the table with Richard and Valerie.  He began to sit down, but took one look at the line of MX’s in the back of the room and decided to head over and explain a few things to them. Namely, why their humans were all so upset.  He kissed the top of John’s head and headed to the back of the room.

“She’d hate this, you know.” John mumbled into his drink.  Richard and Valerie agreed as they all frowned at the table.  John’s head lifted suddenly and he looked at his fellow mourners.  He looked around the room at all of the other officers that owed so much to Sandra Maldonado.  He stood up and raised his glass towards the ceiling.

“Who here knows what an Irish Wake is? Sandra deserves more than this! Who’ll join me?”  He received a resounding “aye” from the crowd and his impromptu toast.  Dorian saw him smile for the first time in days; it warmed his heart.

Two hours later, as Dorian stood in stunned silence with the MX’s, the mirrors in the bar had been covered, the clocks had been stopped, the feats of strength had begun out in back and Dorian was certain he’d never seen that much alcohol consumed in one sitting. Ever.

John, having led the charge with the alcohol, was sitting atop the bar with one arm slung around Richard’s shoulders as they swayed back and forth and started singing “Danny Boy” yet again. Dorian turned to find MX-43.  He grabbed the confused life-sized ken doll and gave him an order, shuddering at having to at all.

“Go get Detective Paul and escort him home.”  43 nodded affirmative and went to collect his human. Now Dorian just had to figure out how to do the same.


	30. Doing Something Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.... Lucky you!!!!!!

John was blissed out and almost asleep, still sticky and sweaty from coming twice already. His whole body was hypersensitive but relaxed; just how Dorian wanted him. They'd been working up to John bottoming, because Dorian was built for "all one person" but it's still a lot.

Dorian smiled down at his spent lover heaving on the bed and gently guided him to roll onto his stomach. The first time John came, was in Dorian’s throat. The second time, was with Dorian’s tongue and two fingers in his ass, stretching him for what was to come. He'd been unable and unwilling to stop it, to hold back, and both of them knew it would be easier for John to take it all if he'd just come.

John flopped into his stomach with a grunt as Dorian moved behind him and lifted his hips and ass into the air. He pressed John’s cheeks apart and looked at the loosened, lubed pucker that awaited him. He dipped his head and curled his tongue inside again while John shouted incoherently.

"Can you take it John?" He whispered into the cleft of John’s ass loving the smell of sweat and come; arousal and exhaustion.

"Please, Dee." John hoarsely answered back as Dorian shifted his body and the grip on John's hips. He smoothed a soothing hand down the sweaty back of his abnormally docile lover.

Dorian took himself in hand and guided the head of his cock to John’s waiting and willing body. He pressed forward slowly, allowing John’s body to adjust to his girth, falling in love with the way John’s tender skin and muscles stretched to accommodate the tip of his cock. John was whimpering by the time the head was inside; rolling his hips for more as sweat pooled in the dip of his spine.

"More Dee." John cried and Dorian obliged him slowly, pressing his sloppy wet cock further inside and finding that the sounds, sights and smells of the room were almost over heating his circuits. He paused halfway in, knowing that he was pressing against John’s prostate.

John shouted, "MOVEMOVEMOVE-MORE" as Dorian swiveled his hips. He pulled back, loving the feel of John’s ass clenching at him, trying to suck him back in.

He set a slow rhythm, thinking John wouldn't be able to come again; he was wrong. The human body was an amazing thing. He watched John push himself up off the bed with trembling biceps, changing the angle of his cock inside and making them both groan with pleasure.

He watched the muscles in John’s arm flex as he stroked his reawakened cock. Dorian sped up his thrusts, angling as best he could to jab into John’s prostate with each thrust. Both of them were moaning constantly as their bodies heated up.

“Dee gonna come...” John’s breath wheezed out of him as Dorian felt John’s ass spasm around his cock. He stopped his thrusts and allowed John to come for a third time before John collapsed to the bed, Dorian’s cock slipping out of his ass with a wet sound.

Dorian stayed on his knees, looking at John’s spent body beneath him as he raised a hand to his cock and stroked it a few times before coming all over John’s back and the sweat pooled there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!! I survived the challenge!!!! Hope you like my final submission!!!!
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading and commenting!!! Much love to gowashthelights, KCgirl, Corrie71, Readithoney and Wewillspockyou.
> 
> I couldn't have done any of this without you!!! I love you all!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't notice, I am a rebel and am not going in the same order as everyone else. This will (should be) set up in the order of a relationship...thought it does bounce back and forth a few times. I hope I've done there characters justice, I've never written them before.


End file.
